Quizás
by Raven Granger
Summary: Quizás sea normal la lentitud con la que pasan los minutos. Quizás sea normal que la sonrisa no le salga natural. Quizás sea normal extrañarle tanto.


Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece... de lo contrario, el IchiRuki seria la temática central desde hace mucho!

Ah! este drabble trata sobre un gran _**SPOILER**_!, así que si no van con el manga, tened cuidado!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

QUIZAS

Ya había pasado una eternidad. Quizá mas. Sentía que los segundos eran horas, y los días, años.

Había llegado a pensar que alguien le estaba jugado una broma pesada. Que habían hecho que su reloj corriera muy despacio. O que no era coincidencia que la campana de la escuela tardara demasiado en dar fin a las clases. Ichigo se preocupó cuando se dio cuenta de que la clase de Inglés apenas iba por la mitad, y a él se le antojaban horas.

Pero quizás eso era normal, pensaba el chico... lo de las clases era normal... Tal vez, de verdad estaba aburrido... también era normal, quizás, que su voraz apetito hubiera desaparecido... y que dejara el desayuno intacto al salir. O que se le olvidara hacer las tareas de la escuela... Siempre había sido algo atolondrado, y últimamente ese rasgo se acentuó un poco más. ¡Pero, vamos, que eso a cualquiera le puede pasar!

¿...Verdad?

Lo que no era normal, y estaba seguro de eso, era el quedarse despierto toda la noche, mirando un punto en el techo... esperando paciente alguna señal que revelara algo... _cualquier_ cosa. También se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo extra que le costaba componer una sonrisa, para que al final le saliera tan poco natural. No es como si Ichigo fuera tan afable como su padre... pero el ceño fruncido ya casi no desaparecía de su rostro. Y eso no podía ser tan normal...

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"Depresión"-_ había dicho una mañana su padre al verlo...- _¿¡Qué demonios iba a saber el viejo! ¿Kurosaki Ichigo... deprimido? ¡JA! _

No había ninguna razón para estarlo... Quizá sus poderes de shinigami se habían ido, pero... ¡Eso era mejor para él! ¡Jamás los pidió, en primer lugar! ... Quizá ya no podía ver almas, ni hollows... ¡pero eso era un beneficio! Quizá ya no podía ver a nadie de Soul Society... Ni a Renji, ni a Kira... Ni a Ikkaku, ni a Yumichika... Ni a Zaraki, ni a Byakuya... ¡Un momento, de verdad había muchos beneficios! ... ¿Cierto...? ¿...Cierto?

_"Detente ya... ¿¡De verdad crees todo eso, Ichigo! !Deja ya de engañarte!"_...Y esa, esa había sido una vocecilla en su interior...

_"¡Nii-san, espabila por favor!"- _Sus hermanas estaban angustiadas... Lo habían visto caer, pero jamás quedarse en el suelo, tal y como estaba ahora.

_"¡Kurosaki, ya ha pasado un año! ¡Ya no sabemos de qué manera intentar levantarte los ánimos, demonios! ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera te dignas a hablar con nosotros!"._..después de eso, el Quincy lo dejo allí, atónito y avergonzado. Orihime volteo para otro lado, esforzándose para que el pelinaranja no notara las lagrimas que la chica comenzaba a derramar. Chad ni siquiera parpadeo, atento a la respuesta de Ichigo...

_**¿Y qué es lo que quieren? ¿Que ande por allí gimoteando cuanto la extraño...?**_

Silencio sepulcral. En su mente y en el exterior. Ni el viento se atrevió a romperlo.  
>Ya... lo había dicho. Habían logrado humillarlo. Había logrado humillarse a sí mismo. Y ya era tarde... había dejado que la tristeza lo inundara por completo... que la impotencia se apoderara de el...<p>

- ¿Como querían que el tiempo siguiera su curso, cuando ella era la causante de que se hubiera detenido?

¿Como querían que siguiera sonriendo, si la causante de su alegría se había ido?

¿Por qué esperaban que se levantara, y siguiera con su vida... cuando ya no había nadie que le ayudara a sacudirse el polvo?

¿Por qué se les hacia tan extraño que no pudiera dormir por las noches… si tenía que esperar por alguna señal de ella?

¿Por qué no entendían lo mucho que le dolía mantenerla fuera de su mente?

¿Por qué nadie contestaba sus preguntas?

¿… Por qué ella aun no había regresado?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ichigo se dio cuenta de cuan tarde era, al ver la luna brillar en lo alto. Después de salir de la escuela, no se dirigió a su casa y prefirió subir al edifico más alto de Karakura. El viento azotándole en la cara le ayudaba. Y es que ese definitivamente no era él. Se avergonzó de sí mismo. Y ya habia tenido suficiente tiempo para autocompadecerse. ¿Qué pensaría ella si lo viera en ese estado…?

El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos.

Había llegado la hora. No importaba con que, ni como, ni cuándo ni dónde…. Pero Kurosaki Ichigo recuperaría sus poderes. Y la recuperaría a ella. El precio no importaba, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo… con tal de verla otra vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hey! Gracias por haber leído!  
>Este drabble lo tenía en la mente desde hacia tiempo… espero que no haya quedado muy meloso… o muy OoC…<br>Lo situó después de que Ichigo pierde sus poderes de shinigami y de que Rukia se va, y antes de que el empiece a luchar por recuperar sus poderes. Digooo… ¡Todos necesitamos algo de motivación!

¡Dudas, sugerencias, demandas por atentado contra el fandom, Jitomatazos y demás, son muy bienvenidos!

¡Dejen revieeew! C:


End file.
